1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regulating apparatus for effecting the up-down movement of a window glass and more particularly to a window regulating apparatus which is provided in the door on a driver's side with a master switch capable of regulating the up-down movement of not only a window glass positioned on the side of a drivers seat but also a window glass positioned on the other side.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 and FIG. 9 show circuit diagram for a conventional window regulating apparatus.
This window regulating apparatus is constituted such that a motor 22 installed in a door 12 on the side of a driver seat, for moving a window glass 16 up and down, and a motor 23 installed in a door 14 on the side of a passenger seat, for moving a window glass 18 up and down, are selectively connected to a power source 26 (a battery unit mounted on a vehicle) or disconnected therefrom by operation of a master switch 24 installed on the door 12 on the driver's side. The master switch 24 is provided with an up-down switch 28, which is used to operate the motor 22 installed in the door 12 on the driver seat, and an up-down switch 32, which is used to operate the motor 23 installed in the door 14 on the passenger seat. On the other hand, an up-down switch 34 for operating the motor 23 is installed in the door 14 on the side of the passenger seat.
A wiring cable 36 connected to the power source 26 is led to be connected to one stationary contact of the up-down switch 28 and one stationary contact having a pair of contact points 32A and 32B in the up-down switch 32. moreover, this wiring 36 is connected to one stationary contact having a pair of contact points 34A and 34B in the up-down switch 34 by way of a wiring cable 38 which is laid across the vehicle in its transverse direction. Moving contacts 32C and 32D in the up-down switch 32 are connected to the other stationary contact having a pair of contact points 34C and 34D in the up-down switch 34 by way of wiring cable 42 and 44 crossing the vehicle in its transverse direction.
With this construction, the window glass 18 in the door 14 is moved up and down by the operation of the motor 23 either when the up-down switch 32 in the master switch 24 is operated or when the up-down switch 34 on the door 14 on the side of the passenger seat is operated.
However, in a conventional regulating apparatus like the one just described, the wiring cables 36, 38, 42, and 44 should respectively have a large diameters, namely, enough capacity for supplying electric power to the motor 22 and the motor 23. Moreover, as the wiring cables are grounded only in the door 12 on the driver seat, it is necessary to dispose the three wiring cables 38, 42, and 44 between the doors 12 and 14. In particular, these wiring cables 38, 42 and 44 have a considerable length since they are laid over a wide range crossing the vehicle in its transverse direction. Therefore, the total resistance in the power supplying line grows so large that the power loss is considerably large.